


To Do Better

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring, Fluff, Gen, Ignis helps him train, Nothing violent tho, Pre-Canon, Prompto is insecure, Short fighting scene, Training, though could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: FFXV Brotherly Love Day 12: "Your hands are shaking."Prompto needs some extra training for the Crownsguard, and Ignis works to help him. But he notices the blond always tries to push himself a bit too much.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	To Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Day 12 for Brotherly Love Week! Hope you all enjoy! *crawls back into hole*
> 
> This was also my first real attempt at writing a fight scene that actually describes what the characters are doing, so hopefully it turned out okay-ish?

“C’mon Iggy, one more time!” Prompto raises his fists in front of him and takes a fighting stance, waiting for the other to make the first move.

“Prompto…don’t you think we’ve done enough for now? It’s been well over four hours, and I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Ignis speaks softly, giving the blond a concerned look.

“Don’t worry about me! C’mon, I can take it!” Prompto replies.

Ignis sighs, “Very well, if you’re sure.” He shifts on his feet, raising his own hands.

The training hall had grown dim as the sun set towards the horizon. The other trainees had left some time ago, leaving just Ignis and Prompto to their work. Prompto had joined the Crownsguard a mere six months ago, and the Marshall was truly impressed with how well Prompto excelled during training. Hand-to-hand combat, however, proved to be somewhat of a difficulty for him, leading the Marshall to approach Ignis with a request.

***

“See what you can do with him,” he had spoken to Ignis a week prior in his office. “Just because he can hit a target from a half mile away doesn’t mean he’s ready. He’s going to need a lot more if he really wishes to protect his Highness.”

“Understood, Marshall. I would be happy to be of service.”

Just in the last few training sessions, Prompto had already begun to pick up techniques under Ignis’s guide.

***

Staring at each other from across the training hall, Ignis makes the first move, lunging at Prompto with his fists raised. He swings his right arm, aiming for Prompto’s side, but was quickly blocked.

“Nice block.”

Jumping away from Ignis, Prompto tires to calculate his next move, but quickly has to block another onslaught of fists aiming at his center. He swings his own at Ignis, hoping to land any sort of hit, but to no avail. He stumbles back, but quickly recovers. He lifts his leg, swinging it at the advisor to knock him off balance, but Ignis ducks, moving his own leg out and knocks Prompto’s other foot out from underneath him. He lands on his butt with a grunt. Ignis is on top of him in an instant and pins his shoulders to the floor mat.

“Well done Prompto, but not quite quick enough.” Ignis breathes heavily.

Prompto groans at his defeat. He was starting to grow frustrated. He should be improving quicker than this.

‘ _I can’t fail…I can’t fail Noct…_ ’

Both of them work to catch their breath, before Ignis removes himself from the blond and stands up, offering him a hand. Prompto takes it gratefully.

Ignis begins to walk back towards their gym bags, but Prompto stops him.

“C’mon, just one more round? I’m getting better, aren’t I?” He takes up his stance again and raises his fists, waiting.

“Indeed, you are Prompto,” Ignis says, walking back towards him, “but I believe we have worked hard enough today. We will start fresh again tomorrow.”

“But…”

“Prompto,” Ignis says sternly. “We can only do so much in a day. Besides…” He reaches up to grab his hands. “Your hands are shaking. You need to be careful not to push yourself too hard.”

Hearing this, Prompto begins to realize just how tired his body is. His hands continue to shake in Ignis’s grasp, and his legs wobble. His entire being aches.

‘ _That’s not an excuse,_ ’ his mind supplies, ‘ _Noctis will just think you’re weak…_ ’

Prompto opens his mouth to protest again, “But Iggy, I gotta keep working. I need to become stronger. I have to do better…for Noct.” He turns his face away, not wanting the other man to see the tears gathering in his eyes.

The Advisor’s face falls as he began to understand the mentality, the insecurities, all of what is behind why the blond continues to push so hard.

“Prompto, look at me.” The blond does so. “I know he doesn’t tell you this, but Noctis is very impressed with what you have accomplished. But I know he would agree with me when I say that these things take time. He would also say that you need to slow down. Hurting yourself will only make things harder.”

Ignis reaches a hand up and wipes away Prompto's tears. The sincere look in his eyes brings a small smile to the blonde's face.

“Yeah…I guess you’re right, huh? Thanks, Iggy…”

“No need to thank me. I’m simply looking out for my friend.”

Ignis releases his hands, and starts walking back towards their gym bags.

“Now, why don’t you accompany me to Noct’s apartment for dinner? I was thinking perhaps, skewers?”

Prompto smile widens, “Sounds great!”

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this in my last work, but I'll post it again here. Because I got such a late start on Brotherly Love week, I decided that I'll skip ahead and finish these last couple of days, and then go back and fill in the days that I missed. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you lovely people are having a good morning, day or night wherever you are!
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter for more FFXV content and pictures of my cats, @katerleegrand.


End file.
